to the power of three
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: AU. 28 March.15. On her 15th birthday,“I, Haruno Sakura, never saw the day when two hot SHINOBI guys would come barreling into me while they’re on the run from other not-as-hot SHINOBI guys.” .SasuSaku.Team7centric.


**Author's Note:** Yo. Yeah i'm alive. I just finished my exams today and was like, sooooo happy that i decided to post a new fic instead of updating my old ones. -.- Sorry about that. but this idea was like, stuck in my head the. whole. freakin. day. It was killing me! So, yeah, had to get this out. It's a bit to the... erm... boring and overly-dramatic and trying-to-be-epic side. I dunno what the hell got into me but whattheheck.

So, again. Another fic which i'm not sure where it's going. sighs. It's sorta AU, but like.. i dunno how to describe it yeah?

Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**_Sasuke and Naruto; Their escape_**

* * *

-

First, there was only one.

-

"_That's Uchiha Sasuke, isn't it? Poor kid. I heard someone broke into their mansion and killed his family. His elder brother fled to the military the same night. Been holding his own ever since."_

-

-

_alone_

_please_

_alone_

_pleasepleaseidont_

_alone_

_pleaseidontwannabe__**alone**__anymore_

-

-

"Being a SHINOBI will be tough. Especially for one as young as you. There's always the choice of being a normal recruit. Are you sure you wish to join the elite ranks?"

"Yes."

"Very well. State your credentials, boy."

"Uchiha Sasuke. 10. Only living relative left is my brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Just so you know, being related to one as high ranked as Itachi-sama will not increase your chances or place higher priority on you as a SHINOBI."

"Good. I don't need him to get me anywhere."

-

-

_hate_

_motherfather_

_loathe_

_imissthem_

_detest_

_hekilled__**ourfamily**_

-

-

Then it was two.

-

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to kick your ass!"_

-

-

_fight_

_because_

_fight_

_becauseyou_

_fight_

_becauseyoure__**allihave**_

-

-

"Sasuke! Damn it, teme! You didn't have to do that!"

"I… can't let you… die. I never… want to… see a close one… leave me again."

"Damn you and your rare sappy moments! Come on, I'll drag your bullet-riddled ass to freedom. Hang in there, teme! We'll make it through, believe it!"

-

-

_live_

_toofullofhopes_

_live_

_toofullofdreams_

_live_

_beacuse__**wecan**_

-

-

Then suddenly, without warning, by complete coincidence –

_fate_

_miracle_

_destiny_

- they became three.

-

"_I, Haruno Sakura, never saw the day when two hot SHINOBI guys would come barreling into me while they're on the run from other not-as-hot SHINOBI guys."_

-

-

_empty_

_suddenly_

_empty_

_suddenlyidontfeel_

_empty_

_suddenlyi__**dontfeelsoemptyanymore**_

_-_

_-_

"Sorry for crashing into you like that just now, Sakura-chan."

"It's okay, Naruto-san. Just that... you didn't have to carry me along."

"I had to, or they'll bring you back to the base and torture and interrogate you and force you to do things you don't like and horrible horrible things and and - "

"Okay okay. I think I get it."

"And thanks for patching up Sasuke. I guess teme here's pretty damn lucky that you were the random girl I picked up."

"Sasuke-san was pretty whacked up. What happened? Or do I not want to know?"

"I don't want to get you involved."

"Well, it's too late for that, huh?"

-

-

_love_

_stophatingsomuch_

_love_

_iloveyouguys_

_love_

_buti__**wonderifitsenough**_

-

-

-

It was 28 March .15.

It was the day Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto betrayed and left the military.

It was the day Uchiha Sasuke took bullets for Uzumaki Naruto.

It was the day Uzumaki Naruto collided with Haruno Sakura with an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke on his shoulder.

It was the day Haruno Sakura managed to fix a severely injured human without the help of her mentor.

It was the day the fates of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura intertwined.

It was Haruno Sakura's birthday.

And it was the best damn birthday she's ever had.

-

-

-

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. Your trial will be held in ten minutes. Your presence is required in the courtroom in five," a messenger spoke to the darkness of the cell which contained two of the strongest SHINOBI. He couldn't see their faces because they were shrouded in darkness, so he was shocked when one of them, most probably the blonde, sniggered. Then he shifted slightly, throwing light onto half of his face. The messenger jumped back when he saw the feral grin and red eyes and slit for pupils. Those infamous whisker marks on the Uzumaki's face were even more pronounced, making him look slightly demented.

His grin made his already elongated fangs seem even longer and vicious. His eyes, the crimson colour... every SHINOBI had a different eye colour from their natural ones. It was a result of injecting those power-enhancing cells, called chakra, into their bodies to enhance their skills, physical fitness and five senses. Hell, they even had regenerative abilities, up to some extent.

But the messenger knew that those blood red eyes were not normal. They say that the resultant colour depends on the strength of its owner. It was well known that the strongest so far would be Uchiha Itachi's eyes; dark crimson, and everyone knew that his younger brother and his friend are well on their way to the top.

"Naruto." The Uchiha's quiet, warning drawl shook the messenger out of his reverie, intimidating to the messenger but the Uzumaki simply shook it off with a grin in his comrade's direction. "Is that all?" Sasuke asked impassively, directing his attention to the messenger.

"There has also been a change in how the two of you are to be trialed. Due to the circumstances, you will both be having a combined trial instead of a separate one, which is to say, the council will pass judgment to both of you at the same time in the same trial."

"Hn. Anything else?"

"No, Uchiha-san. That will be all." The messenger bowed slightly and hurried away.

"Heh. That dude was totally afraid of me," Naruto said smugly. His fangs retracted to normal length and his whisker marks receded to its usual thin lines. He blinked, and suddenly his eyes returned to its usual bright cerulean and normal pupils. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Sasuke was sitting in the corner with his hands propped up on one knee, his other leg stretched out leisurely in front of him and an almost-serene expression on his face; the picture of calmness. Naruto, on the other hand, was grinning ear-to-ear. The Uchiha wondered how it was humanly possible for him to smile that big without having his face splitting into half. Then again, the both of them weren't exactly the personification of 'human'.

"So… a combined trial, huh? That's even better than I expected. They're making this too easy for us," Naruto said, sounding slightly disappointed. His raven-haired companion gave a curt nod.

"I think they're going to give us a death sentence, teme," Naruto pondered thoughtfully, and for a moment Sasuke thought he was locked in a prison cell with a five-year-old.

"You think? Treachery isn't exactly forgivable, dobe."

"… Touche."

Silence reigned.

"So how should our great escape be?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, quite unlike how a prisoner should be acting before being sentenced to death.

Sasuke's face split into a malicious smirk.

"We'll do it like this."

-

-

-

Here's the thing about a SHINOBI's trial: they're merely show trials. Meaning, it doesn't matter if you're guilty or not. The moment you step into the court, you're already considered guilty. The show trial is only held to show the public that the culprit has gone through the proper procedures before being moved to who-knows-where for their punishments. Which, Sasuke has seen, are never pretty.

But of course, Sasuke wouldn't allow Naruto and himself to be escorted to their deaths. Not if he could help it, anyway.

The courtroom was very simple; a raised platform at the front for the council members, a bunch of seats at the back for the audience, and an empty space in between for the suspects and the guards.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 'Arashi no Sasuke', of Division B, Captain of Team Falcon. Age 15. Rank: Elite. Chakra colour: red. Chakra type: speed, lightning and fire. You have been accused of treason and defiance. You have betrayed the military by giving out classified information which you, at your rank, are privileged to obtain. You have informed other parties regarding yours and others' missions so that they will have time to escape or intercept, resulting in the failure of the missions. You also refuse to be respectful to those higher ranked than you are," one of the elder council members stated in a firm and very loud voice.

Sasuke merely rolled his onyx eyes and grunted. He rested most of his weight on one leg. The rest of the room stilled at his blatant display of disrespect. The elder wasn't sure whether to be angry or afraid of this young man whom he has heard a fair share about. One of the most famous stories is regarding the one where Sasuke went on a solo mission and took down an entire battalion single-handedly within the time span of a little over three minutes. And to think that he was merely a 14-year-old child then…

The councilor cleared his throat awkwardly and moved on to Naruto's statement.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 'Shippuu no Naruto', of Division B, member of Team Falcon. Age 15. Rank: Elite. Chakra colour: red. Chakra type: wind and cloning. You have also been accused of treason and defiance. You have been Uchiha Sasuke's partner and comrade through it all."

"Aye, aye," Naruto said nonchalantly, raising his cuffed hands and flapped them in front of him. "Get on with it, old man." Sharp intakes of breath could be heard throughout the courtroom. Sasuke suppressed a smirk at his best friend's antics. Naruto was just really excited to get to the action part. The councilor glanced unsurely at the blonde before resuming his part.

"In front of me, we have your weaponry and military issued attire. We are seizing these and keeping them until we figure out what to do with them," he said, gesturing to a table in front of them with various types of blades on them.

'_My Kusanagi…'_ Sasuke thought with a slight pang of sadness. Then he realized he could bring it along with him, anyway. With that happy thought in mind, he focused on their plan to escape.

"Both of you have committed very serious offences, and the council therefore declares you two guilty. You will both be sentenced to death in Division B's interrogation chamber."

"Hold up."

All heads swiveled to gape at the handsome raven-haired young man raising his cuffed hands to get their attention. Next to him, Naruto's lips quirked. It was time.

"Who said," Sasuke began, lowering his hands and a smirk stretching across his face. "That we're going down without a fight?"

Then all hell broke loose.

-

-

-

"_Okay. When we go into that courtroom and get on with the usual shit, there'll be two guards on either side of us, making that four."_

"_Uh huh. Then?"_

"_We take down our respective guards as quickly as possible and scram before they know what hit 'em."_

-

-

-

The moment Sasuke gave the cue, Naruto spun around and delivered a solid kick into the chest of the guard standing on his left, before simultaneously pulling down the other guard to smash his head into his knee, effectively knocking out the both of them.

Sasuke had smashed his clasped fists onto the back of one guard's neck and sent the other flying back in a roundhouse kick. In a flash, he'd gotten his katana, Kusanagi, and with deadly precision, twirled his katana and rammed it in a stabbing motion at Naruto's cuffs, effectively breaking the chains. Sasuke didn't have time to break his as they started running for the door, people screaming all around them. The council had just recovered from their initial shock and was calling for more security and back-up.

Sasuke noticed someone standing calmly among the panicking crowd. With a slight curve of his lips, he noticed the pineapple-styled hair. It was his trusted vice-captain and tactician, Nara Shikamaru, otherwise known as 'Kage no Shikamaru'.

Shikamaru had already known of their plans, and didn't object to it, deeming it too 'troublesome' for him. The Nara might be lazy, but he was trustworthy and reliable, never blowing their secrets and always got their back in and out of missions.

"Grand escape, Arashi no Sasuke," Shikamaru said, smirking slightly as he gave the Uchiha a two-finger salute when he ran past.

"Aa. Watch the team for me, Captain Nara," Sasuke replied, returning his gesture as the two comrades exchanged a nod. Both knew that a day would come when Sasuke and Naruto would return to set things right in the military and Sasuke can relax knowing that upon his return, Team Falcon would be there to back him up.

-

-

-

"_There'll be guards at the doors, so we take them out and bust through the doors."_

-

-

-

Naruto literally head-butted a guard. The force was so great that it knocked the guard out instantly.

"Man. That felt good. I've always wanted to do that!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"There's a _reason_ I broke your cuffs, you moron!"

Sasuke slammed the hilt of his Kusanagi onto the side of the guard's head, knocking him unconscious easily. Then they busted through the door, leaping forwards and over the guards. They burst out into the hallway and turned to the left, skidding slightly to the side due to their propelling force.

-

-

-

"_The courtroom's at the first floor, so the main entrance isn't that far off. We escape the courtroom, then we keep running for the main entrance. There'd probably be guards outside though, so we've gotta watch it there."_

-

-

-

"This is so exciting!" Naruto exclaimed, much like a child at an amusement park. He was grinning broadly as they made their mad dash. His companion was clutching his katana in front of him with both hands like a toy.

"Focus, dobe! Five guards up ahead. Do what you do best, Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled over the noise of the screaming personnel around them.

"Aye, Captain!" The Uzumaki smirked as his eyes turned crimson and his pupils dilated. He crossed his middle and index fingers over each other to form an X shape; a familiar handseal.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Five perfect replicates of the blonde appeared in a puff of smoke right in front of the five guards. They were caught completely unaware when the clones delivered a punch straight to the face.

"Alright, guys!" Naruto high fived his clones as he ran past them, before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good job, Naruto. When we go through this door, prepare for attacks immediately," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded at him. Beyond the door was nothing but a stretch of concrete until the main gate, a perfect opportunity for an ambush.

They swung open the doors and Naruto barreled out, clones at the ready.

"…There's no one here," Naruto stated, as always, the obvious. Sasuke frowned. Why was there no one there? Where were the guards? Unless…

"Underground! Naruto get out of here!"

"Wha - ?"

Then the ground below them exploded.

-

-

-

"_After I save your ass again someway or another – "_

"_Hey!"_

" – _we head towards the nearest town, which would be Leaf, to recuperate and gather our supplies. From there we decide what to do and where to go."_

-

-

-

Coughing and gagging, Arashi no Sasuke dragged a barely conscious Naruto by the collar. The Uchiha had barely made it in time to grab his comrade by the collar and hauled the both of them to the other side of the minefield with his super speed. If they had been slower by a split second, they would've been blown to smithereens.

The both of them suffered burns here and there, but nothing too serious.

The Uchiha slammed his katana into the ground, so that it stood upright and was steady enough for him to break his chains. After he sliced his chains apart, he sensed that he was being scrutinized. He looked up. Sure enough; over ten guards had their loaded guns aimed and ready to shoot at him.

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto. Having to carry Naruto would slow him down, so running away, even with his amazing speed, would not be enough. They'd definitely be able to shoot his back.

"Surrender and we won't shoot!" one of the guards shouted.

Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes and slid into a defensive stance with his Kusanagi held in an angle in front of him. His onyx orbs faded into crimson and three tomoes spun around in his iris. He stood protectively in front of his bond brother.

_"You've got to be kidding me. We were sentenced to death just minutes ago. Even the dobe wouldn't believe that."_

"Fire!"

Sasuke was a blur; his hands and sword moving far too fast for the naked eye to see. His special eyes, the Sharingan, allow him to predict movements split seconds before they actually happen. It was quite the advantage. But the problem was whether or not his body could keep up with the speed.

He moved gracefully and swiftly, sparks flying as metal hit metal, empty bullet shells clattering to the ground one after the other.

Sasuke couldn't afford to lose a moments' focus, for it could mean either life or death for both him and Naruto.

But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't perfect, as much as everyone else thought he was. So of course a few bullets got past his defense.

"Tch. Damnit!" he cursed when a stray bullet managed to graze his forearm, drawing blood.

Sasuke grunted when another bullet brushed past his ear, to which he was supremely grateful that it didn't blow off his ear, and another bullet nicked his shoulder.

And then it all went downhill from there.

-

-

-

'_I feel like crap,'_ was the first thought that came across Naruto's head when he regained consciousness. Grimacing in pain, he sat up with his eyes still closed.

Something small and metallic fell on top of his head and bounced off, followed by a drop of something warm and liquid on his cheek. His eyelids snapped open and he was utterly shocked to see his best friend holding his own against fifteen rapidly firing guns.

He watched in awe as Sasuke deflected almost every bullet, as a bullet grazed the side of his face, as another tore the cloth at his hip. There were streaks of blood decorating his bare arms and face as a result of stray bullets he couldn't block but managed to dodge to avoid getting fatal wounds.

'_Sasuke… He didn't run when he could,'_ Naruto thought, and his heart swelled with pride and brotherly love for the raven-haired male. There was a stinging sensation behind his eyes, but he blinked it away. It wouldn't be appropriate of him to cry right now.

"Sas - !" Naruto began.

"I can't hold this up any longer. Get away, now," Sasuke said, his voice strained and tired. He was exhausted. His katana was literally smoking from the constant friction. His hands and sword continue its lethal sword dance, but one could clearly see that he was beginning to slow down.

"And leave you here? No way!"

"This is an order, Uzumak - !"

Then a projectile hit the part where his hands held his sword, making him lose his grip and sending the blade clattering a few meters back. Another bullet subsequently embedded itself below his shoulder, the sudden burst of pain bringing him to his knees. He was left completely vulnerable, and everyone in that vicinity knew it.

"Seize fire! Leave this one to me," a voice called out from among the guards. All of them lowered their weapons except one. It was impossible to tell who it was because they were all wearing identical masks, but it seems that this one was the one in-charge.

"Sasuke! No!!" Without hesitance, the blonde ran forward in an attempt to protect his fellow comrade from the onslaught of projectiles.

"You _idiot_!" Sasuke snarled, and with lightning speed, he was in front of Naruto, a hand clutching his wounded shoulder and the other arm hanging limp.

Naruto could only watch the Uchiha's back shudder as bullets drove themselves into his flesh. It was only due to the chakra in his cells that was keeping him alive, albeit barely, up to this point.

Naruto didn't hear his own savage cry but could hear the gunshots as though they were the blood pounding in his ears, didn't really see what he was doing when he moved forward to catch his fallen comrade, didn't think when he cradled Sasuke's head in his arm and let the tears fall freely down his scarred cheeks.

His eyes were wide open, but all he could see was red.

-

-

-

"Damn it, teme! You didn't have to do that!"

"I… can't let you… die. I never… want to… see a close one… leave me again," the Uchiha rasped, voice barely audible.

"Damn you and your rare sappy moments! Come on, I'll drag your bullet-riddled ass to freedom. Hang in there, teme! We'll make it through, believe it!"

"Aa… I hear people."

"Oh yeah. I totally wiped out the ones shooting us, but they called for reinforcements. So we're still on the run. Like, literally."

"How far are we… from Leaf?"

"Six minutes, if I keep up with this speed." Then Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing, idiot?"

"Betrayal is a funny thing, eh, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke snorted, then winced when that simple gesture made his head hurt even more.

"Not if you've never been loyal in the first place. And I appreciate the fact… that you're carrying me, dobe, but talking to your ass is getting really uncomfortable."

"Teme! Shut up and be unconscious!"

-

-

-

After multiple complaints from his captain, Naruto finally switched positions, and now he was carrying Sasuke on his back. Naruto grudgingly admitted that it was easier for him to run this way.

The Uchiha finally slipped into unconsciousness, letting his chakra cells do its job at healing him.

Shippuu no Naruto, with his best friend safely on his back, kept running and running.

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_'Arashi no Sasuke_' - Sasuke of the Tempest

_'Shippuu no Naruto'_ - Naruto of the Hurricane

_'Kage no Shikamaru'_ - Shikamaru of the Shadow

Gah i lurve Sasuke's codename thingy. Teeheehee.

Anywhos, how's it? It's a bit weird, i think, but i've been wanting to type something military-based for sooooo long. (lol) It's a bit based off Final Fantasy VII; the whole SOLDIER thing.. AHAH. I lurve the SOLDIER thing. So i changed it to something more relevant, like, SHINOBI, because i'm stupidly corny and lame that way. And instead of Genova or Mako cells (i'm not really sure..) , i changed it to chakra. I'm so damn original, aren't i??

I haven't really editted this thing. I'll try to do so after i get some sleep.

Leave a review, yeah?


End file.
